One Thing Can Change Everything
by Shattered Aura
Summary: What if the night Bob and his gang went after Johnny and Ponyboy at the park, Johnny hadn't killed Bob, only injured? (The first 10 chapters have been rewritten.) -HIATUS
1. The Accident (rewritten)

**A/N: (PLEASE READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!)**

**Hey guys!**

**I have two messages to all of you: One, this is the rewritten version of this story, so I ask of you to read from the beginning if you read it before, please!**

**As for my second message: I'M SO, SO, SO DAMN SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE ANYTHING IN THREE MONTHS!**

**Three months already, sheesh! And I promised you that I'd update regularly! I'd probably be done with the story by now if I had kept that promise! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!**

**The thing is, my Junior year has been busier than I thought it would be, especially since this year, I've been involved in theatre! I really love it!**

**And guess what? We're performing a play about the Outsiders, and I'm in it! *squeals* I wanted the Cherry role but another girl got it, and since I stunk at performing Marcia, I didn't get her either; I got the nurse role! If it gets posted on Youtube or on our school's website, I'll let you guys know for sure!**

**But anyway, I'm in three theatre pieces, including Footloose the Musical, Annie the Musical and Outsiders, AND not to forget to mention that I'm playing in small concerts in school and the teachers all give homework at the same time, so between all that, my time off has been very limited, and I use it to spend time with friends!**

**I announce that I'll be here as much as I can, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! For now, I'm mostly updating my chapters to the rewritten version of them, and posting the next chapter that you guys have been waiting so long for! After that, well, it will all depend about how theatre goes since in Footloose, I have to dance and I'm a lousy dancer so I need practice, and for Outsiders, I need to memorize my text and since I have a bad memory, I want to focus on my lines!**

**One thing that I make clear is: I will NOT leave this story unfinished!**

**So, back to this story:**

**The summary: What if the night Bob and his gang went after Johnny and Ponyboy at the park, Johnny hadn't killed Bob, only injured?**

**Disclaimer:**** S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and the first few paragraphs of this chapter! However, the idea of the fic is mine!**

**Note:**** I won't have A/N's for my chapters except to notify you of something.**

**Read on now!**

**..oOo..**

I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. The blue Mustang was circling the park slowly.

Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."

"Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night." I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?"

"It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."

Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk.

Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade. I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap.

We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me. The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone.

Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face—you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it.

It was Randy and Bob and three other Socs, and they recognized us. I knew Johnny recognized them; he was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings with huge eyes.

"Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "Here are the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."

"You're outta your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it."

Randy swore at us and they stepped in closer. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nope, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind—dirt."

I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."

I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering.

"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."

I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face into the fountain. I fought, but the hand at the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath. I'm dying, I thought, and wondered what was happening to Johnny. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. I'm drowning, I thought, they've gone too far...

~Johnny's POV~ **(This is where my writing starts)**

I ran but the Socs caught me, throwing me on the ground. Some of them punched and kicked me, but I didn't even try to protect myself. I watched Ponyboy out of the corner of my eye. That David guy was drowning him, and I couldn't do anything! My best friend was being drowned in front of my own two eyes!

The Socs let me go and walked back to the fountain where they helped the other Soc drown Pony. I struggled to get up, and finally, after a few seconds, I managed to get on my feet. The leader of the Socs, Bob Sheldon, the one who had given me the scar on my face months before, was laughing wildly while Ponyboy was struggling against the other Socs.

I grabbed my blade in my back pocket and crept behind Bob, unnoticed. I grasped the handle tighter and in one swift motion, I stabbed him, right on his right shoulder. He screamed in pain and slumped on the ground. The other Socs stopped, wide-eyed.

"Shit," one of them screamed, "that kid's crazy! Get Bob and let's git outta here!" Two of them took Bob as carefully as they could, being that his shoulder was oozing blood really fast, and the five of them bolted in their car. They drove off in a hurry seconds later, but I didn't pay attention; I bolted toward the fountain.

Ponyboy lay limp on the side of the fountain, his back leaning against it. They had dropped him on the ground instead of leaving him in the fountain in their haste to leave, at least. He was soaked and completely motionless.

I kneeled next to him and tried shaking him awake. "Ponyboy." He didn't move. I nudged him harder. "Ponyboy!" He stayed still, not twitching an inch. "PONYBOY!" Still nothing. I was starting to panic. I checked for a pulse, and was relieved when I found one, although very weak. But he was still unmoving.

"C'mon, Pony," I pleaded, "stay with me! Please Pony, wake up!" Seeing as it didn't work by talking to him and nudging him, I began pumping is chest wildly, hoping he would wake up. I was freezing cold and my sides were smarting, but I didn't care; my main priority was to wake Pony up, make sure he's alright. Then I'd get help.

Suddenly he jerked, coughing and coughing madly. I patted his back gently and he clung to me, trying to stop himself from coughing. Finally he did, and the only sounds of the night were the fountain water still running and Ponyboy's desperate attempts at getting air fill his lungs.

"J-J-Johnny...?" he gasped, and he released me to look at me with wide eyes.

"I'm here, Pone," I reassured, "you're gonna be fine."

"What h-happened...? Why does m-my chest hurt so m-much...? Why is it so c-c-cold...?"

"The Socs—Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends—came after us," I explained. "They were drowning you, Pony, they might've killed you. I-I stabbed their leader in the shoulder. They dropped you next to the fountain and ran away." When he didn't answer, I got worried. "Pony? You okay?"

"J-J-Johnny, you...you saved me. I-I would be d-d-dead if it weren't for you, a-and my brothers..." His small speech was interrupted by a load of coughing and shaking from fright and coldness.

"Look, thank me later; now we gotta get you home or you'll freeze out here!" He nodded and I helped him get up by taking him under the armpits, but he gasped and fell back down. "Pony?!" I half-screamed, half-asked worriedly.

"I don't...feel so g-good, J-Johnny..." he whispered. He then collapsed on my feet.

"Pony!" I screamed, but he wouldn't wake up. "Hold on Pony, I'll get you home," I muttered to myself, and I picked him up bridal style. His head rolled from one side to another and his hands lay limp by his sides. I could feel heat radiating from his body, which seemed to weight like a feather. I had to hurry.

I started in a dead run, which wasn't easy with your unconscious best friend in your arms who's kinda bigger than you are, but still, I was fast, considering the situation. I really needed to cut the cigarettes, though; they were helping me none.

I ran for what seemed like hours until I finally spotted the Curtis house. "DARRY," I hollered, "SODA!" Fortunately they heard me and came rushing out the front door and toward me.

Darry's face paled and Soda looked panic-stricken. "What the hell happened to you two?!" he asked, but I shook my head as Darry took Ponyboy in his arms, considering he was stronger and I was out of breath.

"No...time to...explain, just...get him inside...!" I managed to choke out, and without a word, Darry ran to the truck with the youngest in their arms while Soda ran inside. A second later, Soda came rushing outside with the truck keys in his hand.

"C'mon, hitch a ride, you can tell us what happened at the hospital!" I nodded and walked the best I could toward the truck, but I was tired. The events were catching up to me. I didn't even hear Soda screaming my name; the ground rushed pretty fast.


	2. Comatose (rewritten)

**A/N: This chapter starts with Johnny's POV. Read on!**

**..oOo..**

When I came to it, I felt soreness in my sides and tiredness. My vision was still blurry and the light was blinding my half-opened eyes.

"Hold on, I'll close it," a familiar voice said, but I couldn't quite place it yet. "Better?" it asked after the light was closed, and I nodded in pure relief. I opened my eyes again, this time blinking a few times, and I saw that it was Steve and Two-Bit.

"Hey, guys," I said, somewhat weakly. Still, they smiled at me.

"Hey, Johnnycakes," greeted Two-Bit. "We were wonderin' when you'd wake up." I blinked again.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Steve answered. "Well, Darry brought you way early this morning, at like, three o'clock or something, and now it's almost 7 o'clock." Two-Bit nodded.

"You were out for about four hours, kiddo. You're fine now."

I nodded, not founding anything to add. Truth was, I didn't really know what else to say. So, instead, I did like Pony; I lost myself in my thoughts.

And I thought about how he panicked when they drowned him, how he looked before I woke him up, how he collapsed after I helped him up, how lifeless he felt when I carried him...

I felt a few tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. The guys noticed before I did.

"Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked. "You okay? You're safe here, so what ya crying for?" I shook my head.

"P-Pony...They...they..."

"What did they do?" Steve interrupted.

"They d-drowned him..."

Two-Bit's eyes widened while Steve cursed. "They WHAT?!" he asked angrily. I knew Steve didn't really like Pony, but I never thought him to be one to care for my best friend. I knew then that he was ready to kill those Socs for hurting Pony and me.

"They drowned him," I repeated, and the look on Two-Bit's face was heartbreaking. He was about to cry right there and then. "They chased him and drowned him in the fountain...I stabbed one in the shoulder, and they let him go, but...He looked lifeless. I just hope," I hiccupped. "I just hope I brought him to Darry in time..."

Then, it dawned on me that Darry had hit Ponyboy, and that was the reason why Pony ran with me to the park in the first place. He didn't want to run away; he just wanted to cool off. And then, with what happened... Darry might never apologize to him.

I started crying again. Two-Bit was by my side in a flash, looking as serious as he ever could. "Whoa, whoa, Johnny...Hush, you're fine..."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, for the first time sounding concerned.

"Pony, he...right before we went to the park, we fell asleep in the lot and...we woke up at around two I guess. He came back running and shaking...He got in an argument with Darry, and from what I heard, Darry hit him..."

"We know, kid," Two-Bit said softly, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm just scared that he won't wake up and that Darry will never get to apologize..." I choked, now trying not to sob.

"Hey...Don't talk like that, Johnnycakes," Steve softly said, which was rare since he only talked soft with Soda and Evie.

"Never knew ol' Stevie could be soft," Two-Bit teased, noticing Steve's tone too. I could tell that he shocked about what the Socs did to Pony and me, but he laughed when Steve decked him on the arm. He wanted to at least lighten the mood; I appreciated his efforts.

"I'm not gettin' soft; it's just Soda. Seeing the kid hurt breaks him." Steve defended, and he was probably right; Soda must be a wreck. He saw my face too. "Don't worry, Johnny. Pony's gonna be just fine. He'll wake up." He looked at the closed door. "Speaking of which, I think I should haul Soda out of there before he stays there permanently. It ain't good for him to worry about Ponyboy so much." I nodded. Soda was the kind to make himself sick over worrying about Ponyboy.

"You guys go," I said. "I'm gettin' tired." And it wasn't a lie. To confirm it, I yawned.

Two-Bit gently smiled. "It was expected. Doc said you're still gonna be sleepy for a day or two," he said. He patted my shoulder. "Alright, kid, get some rest, I'll come back with news about Pony." I nodded and closed my eyes, letting darkness get the best of me once again, this time more welcomed.

~Sodapop's POV~

I sat in one of the hospital's uncomfortable chair, my baby brother's hand in mine. Darry was on his other side, gently stroking his hair. We both had tears running down our faces, but I don't think we noticed, nor did we care.

Darry was a wreck ever since earlier this morning, when he hit Ponyboy after Pony came home at two. I knew Darry was worried sick, but he turned that into anger when Pony said he fell asleep in the lot. I knew my baby brother didn't mean to, but it still wasn't smart, and Darry didn't hesitate to point that out.

If only I had kept my mouth shut and let them be angry at each other. Then maybe Darry wouldn't have hit him, and Pony wouldn't be on the verge of death.

An involuntary sob escaped my lips, one I didn't even know I was holding, but when I felt Darry's arms around me, I let it all out. I felt like a wreck too when we were finally allowed in Pony's room.

*Flashback*

_I was dead tired from only having slept an hour or so. It was about five o'clock in the morning, and we still hadn't gotten any news on Ponyboy._

_I kept thinking about his pale face and blue lips when Darry and I brought him to the hospital, with his head in my lap. I was terrified that he would die right there in my arms._

_When the receptionist of the ER saw us, at about three o'clock, she gasped and called for several nurses and doctors. They immediately loaded Ponyboy on a stretcher and brought him to emergency surgery, for which I didn't know._

_They also loaded Johnny on a stretcher, and we got news of him about ten minutes after, somehow managing to convince the doctor that Johnny's folks wouldn't come, and that we were the best family to Johnny. The doctor said he was fine, that he passed out from exhaustion and stress. He would be sleepy for a day or two but he would be fine. He also said that Johnny had two broken ribs, but it was nothing worrying, and nothing he couldn't fix._

_Darry asked me if I could get the phone and call the boys after the news about Johnny were delivered. I had forgotten about them in my worrying about the two youngest of the gang, but now that I thought about it, the guys deserved to know._

_I called Two-Bit's, hoping he wouldn't be sleeping a hangover right now._

_"__Hellooo?" a voice slurred, and I immediately recognized it as Two-Bit's._

_"__Two-Bit, it's an emergency," I said, fear evident in my voice, which was cracking the more I thought about Pony._

_"__Why, what's shakin'?" he asked, still sounding drunk to the core._

_"__Two-Bit I'm not kidding! Pony and Johnny were jumped and they're hurt bad!" He cussed up a storm._

_"__Jesus Christ, Soda!" he said, then paused. After a few sounds of scuffling in the house for whatever he was doing or looking for, he added, "I'm on my way. Want me to get Steve and Dally?"_

_I noticed he was completely sobered up. Learning that the two youngest of your gang are hurt can do that. _

_"__Yeah, pick 'em up for me, will ya? I-I gotta go, I'm afraid to miss any news on Pony."_

_"__Will do. Hang on, Soda," he said, and hung up. I shakily walked back to the waiting room, and I was shocked by what I saw. Darry was arguing with a social worker! That couldn't be good._

_"__You will absolutely NOT take my baby brother away! He is safe with me and his other brother Sodapop at home!"_

_"__SAFE?!" she screeched. "You call getting DROWNED and nearly KILLED SAFE?!"_

_"__For your information, none of this happened with my own hands, and none of this happened in our house! I have not laid ONE finger on my baby brother and I never will!" His voice cracked at that. He _had_ laid a finger on Pony; he had hit him, which caused Pony to run away, which caused him to get drowned in the fountain._

_"__Then will you so easily explain to me why he was at the PARK at two in the morning?!" she barked at him. He slightly paled, but only I saw it. He also calmed down._

_"__He went to the movies with his friends, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston." At Dally's name, she sneered, but he went on. "Dallas left in the middle of the movie and our friend Keith Mathews took his place. After the movies, they hung out at the lot. My baby brother fell asleep and came back at two in the morning." This is where I stepped in._

_"__Darry was worried. He and Pony got in an argument, nothing too serious, but serious enough so Ponyboy needed to cool off. He was so angry, that he didn't really think about the time, and so he ran out of the house and went to the park with his friend Johnny, who was still in the lot." Darry gulped._

_"__Minutes later, Johnny came hollering at us. He was holding a limp Ponyboy in his arms, and then he collapsed. He's still sleeping now, so don't go and bother him for the truth. It was already said." She scoffed._

_"__You haven't tried to stop him? If you had prevented him from running away, maybe he wouldn't need to be sent to a boys' home, wouldn't he?" Darry fumed._

_"__I told you twice now and I will tell you one last time; you are NOT taking my baby brother away from me! None of us did anything wrong!"_

_A nurse, who was passing by, interrupted the argument and glared at the social worker. "Miss, my patient is suffering and even though his condition was not yet revealed, he will best heal with the help of his two brothers. A child needs support of his family and I will NOT let you separate this child from his family when he needs them most!" The social worker was speechless but she huffed and stomped out of the hospital._

_Darry faced the nurse. "Thank you, ma'am," he acknowledged. _

_She smiled, but it quickly faded. "You're welcome, Mr. Curtis, but do not think this is the end of it. I once had business and trouble with social workers, and they do not forget, nor do they forgive easily." _

_He nodded at her warning. "Thank you again."_

_She smiled before remembering something. "What I said is true, however. Your little brother will need all the support he can get. I will be his nurse and I will give you some updates about his condition as soon as I get it. But, I trust you two to do a good job." Darry smiled back before letting her do her job._

_Minutes later, the gang came, and Steve sat next to me. "You okay, Soda?" I looked at him. "I dunno, man. We still didn't get any news on Pony, and we just dealed with a social worker. Darry doesn't even know if she's gonna split us apart." Dally swore._

_"__That bitch has no right to send you or Pony away from Darry. Y'all didn't do jack shit to cause this." At his words, Darry broke down. We were all startled, even me. "Darry?" I cautiously asked._

_"__I shouldn't have h-hit him...then he wouldn't have run a-away... It's all my fault..." He buried his face in his palms and cried. The guys didn't know what to say. Finally, Two-Bit broke the silence._

_"__Darry, you...hit Ponyboy?" Not trusting himself to speak, Darry nodded._

_"__Pony and Johnny fell asleep in the lot after the movies. Pony came back at two in the morning and got into an argument with Darry. Darry hit him when Pony yelled at him not to yell at me, 'cause I was trying to get Darry to lay off Pony a bit."_

_"__J-Johnny came running at our front door a few minutes later... He was holding Ponyboy in his arms. Pony was limp and pale and freezing. Pony got Johnny at the lot and they ran to the park to cool down. The Socs...they damn near killed him. I don't know what happened, but just as I hopped into the truck, Johnny passed out. He's here too, and he's fine."_

_Dally was listening, but was fuming. "Those fucking Socs. I'm gonna kill them for hurting Pony and Johnny!" With that said, he stormed out of the hospital. Whether there would be the announced death of a Soc tomorrow morning or not, I didn't want to think of that._

_We waited until six thirty and the doctor allowed us to go in Ponyboy's room. His words were: "His condition is critical. His heart has stopped beating for five minutes, but we managed to revive him. Unfortunately we believe he slipped into a coma. Deep or not, none of us are sure. He will have IVs hooked to his arm and a breathing machine is breathing for him. His lungs swallowed a big amount of water, causing them to stop functioning correctly. You brought him just in time, or he wouldn't be alive. However, since his heart stopped, there is a brain damage possibility, and if he wakes up, he might never be the same again. I'm sorry, Mr. Curtis."_

_He then told us where Pony's room was and led us there. He led the guys to Johnny's room, leaving me in Darry in front of our baby brother's room, deciding who would reveal how Pony looked behind that door, in that too big hospital bed._

*End of flashback*

And now, as I sobbed in Darry's arms, a half-hour after the news were delivered, I realized that I might never see my baby brother smile again, a smile that could light up Tulsa. I might never hear his laughter again, his enchanting laughter that I miss so much right now. I might never see his sparkling greenish-gray eyes open again and look into mine.

Those thoughts caused me to cry harder, if possible, and Darry rubbed my back, while his own sobs racked his strong body. But, Superman was tired of being Superman. He only wanted a break, wanted to cry.

But most of all, he wanted to save Ponyboy. The only problem was that he could not.


	3. Greasers Can Cry (rewritten)

**A/N: This chapter will entirely be in Two-Bit's POV. See another side of Two-Bit that you maybe didn't think existed.**

**The chapter will also be shorter. But anyway, read on!**

**..oOo..**

A week had passed. I had gotten the news of Ponyboy when I went to his room with Steve to haul Soda out of there, after having visited Johnny. We were met with Soda and Darry bawling their eyes out, hugging each other.

Lord, I myself almost cried right there and then when I learned that Pony was in a coma. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be in a goddamn coma, with chances of never waking up again!

Still, anything was possible, and day after day, Ponyboy lay still in his hospital bed, completely motionless, dead to the world. But he couldn't be dead to me, to his brothers, and to the rest of the gang.

Johnny cried himself hoarse almost every time I saw him. He was allowed out of the hospital two days after, but he didn't go home. He came to stay at my house. We couldn't bring ourselves to step in the Curtis house. There was too much in there that was a reminder of the amazing kid Ponyboy was before this whole mess.

The next day after I had heard the news, I heard there was a Bob Sheldon in our hospital. I checked it out, and sure enough, it was the Soc that Johnny stabbed. I walked in that room and threatened to kill him. I told him about Ponyboy, and how it was his fault, that my friend might never see the light again.

I knew Bob Sheldon from school, in fact he had only once been in my class, and even though he was a popular Soc, I was a popular greaser, and we sometimes met and talked. Some Socs thought I was a pretty decent guy, but on a rumble, I would never, _ever_ show mercy for them.

And the day I told Bob I could easily kill him in his hospital bed, for nearly killing my friend, I doubted he thought I was a decent guy.

I stepped out of his room, not even paying attention to his bandaged shoulder, only to the shocked expression he was wearing on his face. Even he hadn't known how much trouble he had caused to Pony, how he could go to prison if Pony...died. But I couldn't think about that.

I usually was an easy-going guy, one who was supposed to make people laugh, to never be deep, to always grin and make others grin, to love Mickey Mouse, beers and blondes, but I just wasn't myself.

Shoot, and I had told Ponyboy that Johnny was the only one who kept the gang together, who would separate all of us if he ever died one day. I was wrong; Pony was the only one. Pony would go somewhere in his life, and that gave our gang hope. But that hope was wearing thin since the news.

I walked into the hospital, heading toward Pony's room as usual. I was doing this daily now, hoping to notice signs of him waking up. But every time, everyday, my hope was crushed.

Today counted.

I looked at the clock in Pony's room. Almost one in the afternoon. Soda and Darry were gone; they had to work to pay the bills and they couldn't stay in here forever.

My stomach turned at that thought. _They wouldn't stay here forever,_ I thought, _Pony will wake up soon and get out of this white hell. He has to._

It didn't keep me from puking my guts out in the toilet in his miniature bathroom a couple of times.

I stayed in here without noticing the time. I don't know if seconds, minutes or hours had passed, but I couldn't bring myself to get up, to leave him in here alone.

"Excuse me," a voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at Pony's nurse, Lucy. Lucy was a pretty blonde and probably was the nicest nurse in the entire hospital. But I couldn't flirt with her. Truth was, I didn't feel like it.

"Excuse me? Keith?"

I sighed. "Sorry." I stepped out of her way, and she fiddled with the IVs on Pony's arm. Then, she readjusted the breathing machine and when everything was done, turned to look at me.

"Everything seems to be fine with the breathing machine and the IVs." I felt mad for some reason.

"Screw the machine and the IVs; I wanna know how he truly is!" I said, rather harshly. I soon apologized to her for making her feel bad, and hung my head low.

"It's alright Keith, I've had worse." She smiled at that, and I smiled back, even though it was half-hearted. But then, her smile faded. "There is no progress in his coma, but his condition hasn't worsened, at least. We are believing that he won't wake up anytime soon, but we do hope his coma won't be permanent. I would say your friend saved him in time, but could've saved him sooner. However, after what Ponyboy's brothers told me, I don't think it would've been possible."

She smiled again. "I know you guys aren't Christians or anything, but praying might help with his condition. Also, talk to him when you can; it has been heard that people who are in a coma can hear when their loved ones talk to them, and it sometimes saved some patients." With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my unresponsive friend. I figured I could always listen to her advice.

I grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and brought it next to Pony's bed. I sat down, made myself comfortable, and I grabbed Pony's hand. I looked at his somehow peaceful face and I felt a few tears, but I didn't brush them away. I thought I had forgotten to cry a long time ago, but it honestly felt good to cry again.

"Pony...kid, you gotta wake up soon. I...I'm sorry about what I said the other day. Y'know, when I told you that the gang would never survive without Johnny. Surely we'd be sad, but kid, you're the one who keeps us together. You can't die from that coma, kid, you're going somewhere in life. Hell, you're only fourteen, ya didn't graduate, ya didn't have your first girlfriend, ya didn't work, ya didn't even get out of Tulsa!"

"For the sake of our gang, and for your brothers, please, Pony, you gotta wake up. We miss you kid, even Steve, and that's sayin' somethin'. Please, Ponyboy." I couldn't stop crying now. Tears free-fell from my face, and I let them fall on the soft, sleeping face of Ponyboy Curtis, wiping them away from his face instead of from mine.

I sighed, and shakily got up. I stroked Pony's hair out of his face and looked at him one last time today before beating it out of there. I passed Lucy on my way and she looked at me with worried eyes, but I ignored it. I felt her eyes on me, even after walking out the hospital's doors.

I stepped into my house. Johnny was sleeping on the couch, tear tracks on his face, and my sister was lying on the floor next to the couch, drawing something.

"Two-Bit?" she said. "Are you crying too?" I didn't answer, only looked at her, but even though she was half my age, nine years old, she was pretty damn smart. She could read me like a book whenever I felt sad or somethin'.

She walked up to me and hugged me. I couldn't do anything but hug her back. "Don't cry, big brother. I've had enough to comfort Johnny." I smiled and chuckled softly at her. I didn't want her to grow up, but on the other hand, I couldn't wait; she has my humor, and boy would that be a fun sight to watch. And I promised her I'd be there to watch her grow up.

Just like I promised Ponyboy he'd wake up and be old enough to graduate, probably even before I do, and I'd watch him too.


	4. Struggling Heart (rewritten)

**A/N: This chapter will be in Johnny's POV. ****It will also be short, sorry. But, read on!**

**..oOo..**

It had been a month now.

Two-Bit and I were going to the hospital today. It had gotten our habit, even if we had school; we cut a class or two and visited Pony. We also visited him on Sundays after going to church. We had started going to church after Two-Bit told me about Lucy's advice to pray for our friend.

His condition hadn't changed. We were starting to get impatient, and to lose hope. I felt extremely guilty 'cause of it.

I should've saved him before. I should've fought those Socs harder.

Heck, I should've brought Ponyboy home even when he asked me to go to the park to cool down.

I could understand how Darry felt. Darry had to live with huge guilt, being that he's the one who drove Pony to the park, which is where his life changed.

But most of all, Soda was a wreck. He didn't even grin his "movie-star grin", as Pony described. He cried himself to sleep every night, just like me, but he had a bigger reason. Every night, he longed to wrap his arm around Pony and keep the nightmares away from his baby brother.

Even Steve was kinda sad over it. I mean, sure when Soda's unhappy, Steve is unhappy too. But Steve once told me that he didn't like Pony only 'cause he was jealous of him. Pony had a family to take care of him, and if one day Soda would have to choose between Pony and Steve, he'd choose his brother in a heartbeat. Steve only wanted someone like that to care for him.

I kept that conversation secret, but I hoped that one day Steve would have the guts to tell Pony how he felt toward him. I wanted Pony to wake up and have a heart-to-heart with Steve. But, I wanted him to wake up for me, too, and for Soda and Darry.

I lived at Two-Bit's house for the past month and even at Buck's with Dally sometimes, 'cause I didn't want to go home and face my folks. Sure, I'd get hell for it whenever I get back, but for now I needed my friends. I needed Ponyboy. I needed him to wake up.

The first time I had visited him, I had gotten sick.

*Flashback*

_Dally walked into my room, followed by Darry, who was holding the paper forms for me to get out. He managed to convince the doctor that my parents would never sign the forms, much less visit me here._

_Darry seemed on the verge to break, and that worried me. Mainly 'cause he was always so strong, so positive, so sure that Pony would be alright, and secondly 'cause I never saw him cry, and his eyes were bloodshot red._

_He slightly paused in front of Pony's room, but then he twisted the knob, and Dally walked right in front of me, hiding Pony from me. _

_Jesus, if Dally was hiding Pony, than he was way worse than I thought._

_And he had the right to hide Pony. I gasped when I saw him._

_He was so, so pale; almost as white as the sheets. His bed was too big for him, or was he the one who was too small for the bed? He looked thin and sickly, and he was hooked to numerous IVs and a breathing machine. He had a bruise on his cheek; my first guess was from when Darry hit him._

_Put plainly, he was bad. And it only got worse when Darry told me that he was in a coma._

What? It must be a joke, _I thought, _he can't be in a coma._ But he was. It apparently was deep enough, and since he swallowed too much water, his lungs stopped working and his heart also stopped. If he ever woke up, there was a possibility that he would be brain dead._

_It was weird to see my best friend so still for once. I had once slept with him when Soda went to a sleepover with Steve, and he always tossed and turned, but he never remembered it. He always was a heavy sleeper, just like Darry; the both of them could sleep through a tornado._

_And looking at his unmoving, unresponsive form, it felt wrong. And it was my fault he was like this._

_"__Johnnycake, you okay?" Dally asked me. "Ya look sick."_

_I felt sick, too. I ran to the bathroom in Pony's room and puked my guts into the toilet. Dally held me, 'cause I was shaking badly._

_As soon as I was done, I answered his question. "I'm fine now. Don't worry." He nodded and helped me up._

_I couldn't stare at Ponyboy longer, or I'd get sick again. So, we said goodbye to Darry, and Dally took me to Two-Bit's._

*End of flashback*

Two-Bit and I walked toward Pony's room, with the hope of having good news. _A month is enough, Pony,_ I thought, _more than enough. Please, you gotta wake up soon._

Just as we turned the hallway to Pony's room, we heard shouting. We bolted to where it came from, and it unmistakably led to Pony's room.

"His heart is failing!"

"Fight, kid, you can do it!"

"Come on, shock him again!"

"Ponyboy, NO!" That was Soda's voice, no doubt.

But why was Soda in Pony's room? Wasn't he working today?

But then it hit me. We were Saturday, and even though the Curtis' were tight on the bills and stuff, neither of them worked on Saturdays.

Two-Bit banged the door opened, and we stood in the hallway, shocked by what was happening.

Several doctors were swarming around Pony's bed, trying to revive him. The line on his heart monitor was still, without a beat. The breathing machine was beeping like crazy. A doctor was shocking him. Another was poking and prodding him. Another was pumping his chest. There was just too much going on.

Sodapop was crying in Darry's arms, watching the terrible scene in front of him.

Security was here, and they pushed us out of the room. Two-Bit struggled a bit, but I let myself get dragged out of the room. I was too shocked to move.

"Sir, you need to move," one security guy said, talking to Darry. Another one said the same thing to Soda.

"He's our brother!" Darry protested.

"We can't leave him! I won't!" Sodapop firmly said, even though his voice was shaky.

"We need help! Call more doctors!"

"But sir, some of them are already doing a surgery on another patient..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Finally, the security managed to haul Sodapop and Darry out of the room. Soda was full out sobbing and trying to wriggle away from Darry's embrace and back to Pony's side, but Darry was firmly holding him, and he broke down again.

"Ponyboy, please, no!" he said, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Darry's chest.

Suddenly, all sound stopped. We hadn't even noticed that more doctors had run into Pony's room, until a large amount of them walked out of the room and back to treating other patients. Two of them stayed. The first one had a grim look on his face, and the other one spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir. We did everything we could."


	5. I Am Awaking (rewritten)

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last two, and I will let you know of the POV changes since there are four. It starts with Johnny's. Read on!**

**..oOo..**

Those words haunted me. No. No! _NO!_

"Pony-y-y... Noooo-o-o-ooo!" Soda cried. Darry hugged him even tighter, if possible, while sobs racked his own body. Even Two-Bit sobbed, and I hugged him, sobbing too. Right now, I just wanted to be held, and let it all out. And that's what I was doing.

The doctor put his hand on Darry's shoulder and whispered something. Darry perked up and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You what?" he said in a half-whisper, half-question.

"We managed to start his heart again," the doctor said with a smile.

"...what?" Soda whispered, and then he let go of Darry. "What?" he asked, more audible. "Pony's not dead?" The doctor smiled warmly at him, but it faded after a two seconds.

"No, he isn't, but unfortunately the chances that he lives brain-dead increased. He is however believed to have been pulled out of coma, by miracle. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon, and he'll be aware. You can go see him now."

I couldn't believe my ears. They saved Ponyboy! He could wake up soon! It felt so unreal, but I was so happy!

But then again, he could live unaware. He wouldn't be able to breathe on his own, or eat or talk or walk, ever again.

I couldn't let that get the best of me. He could wake up soon, after a whole month of worrying for him!

Sodapop jumped back in Darry's arms, sobbing again, but this time it was out of happiness. I was crying too, and Two-Bit was grinning widely. Darry was genuinely happy.

"Heck, Soda, the kid's like a damn cat! He has nine lives and he won't even leave one out!" Two-Bit stated. Sodapop laughed, a shaky laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

He let go of Darry and rushed in the room, where he had pulled a chair out of the corner and next to Ponyboy in a matter of half a second, without exaggerating. He had Pony's hand in his before I could blink, and he was gently stroking Pony's hair with his other hand, all the while coaxing my friend to wake up soon, that he would be there for him.

I let Darry go in before me, patting his shoulder as he walked in front of me. Two-Bit was wiping tears away from his face and he said he'd run to get Dally and Steve to tell them the news.

There were only two chairs, but as a nurse passed by, Darry asked her for a third one for me. I let Darry have the other one. He sat on the other side of the bed, taking Pony's remaining free hand in his. He started stroking Pony's hair with the other. I could tell the both of them were relieved; heck, I was, too!

The nurse came back with the chair, and she gave it to me. It was a different nurse than Lucy, since Lucy was moved on another floor. This nurse, Anna was her name, wasn't as nice as Lucy, but she still was very understanding, and let us stay as long as we wanted.

I grabbed the chair and put it next to Soda, sitting down. Soda slung his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and nodded at Anna, and she smiled back, then excused herself and walked out of the room.

I looked at Pony's arm. He still had an IV in it, for nutrition. Pony was thin and needed to eat, and so they transferred fluids in his veins so he would get something to eat and hopefully gain a little weight.

"Pony, wake up soon," Darry told him, kissing his forehead gently. "We want to see those greenish-gray eyes of yours."

"We want to see your smile," Soda added soothingly, "and we want to hear your voice."

I couldn't agree more with the two older Curtis brothers.

~Steve's POV~

I was pulling a shift at the DX. I didn't care that we were Saturday; I had nothing better to do, and I was secretly helping the Curtis' with the bills. I clocked in Soda's name instead of mine, and there I was, either under the hood of a car, at the pumps or at the counter. There always were lest customers when I was alone, since most of them were girls coming to flirt with Soda and "subtly" buy stuff so they didn't come here for nothin'.

Today had mostly been calm. I was currently working under a '59 Chevy Impala, a red one. It was pretty tuff looking, too. The owner was flippin' through magazines and waiting for the job to be done. He was wonderin' why the car lost gasoline so fast. I knew why; there was a leak in the pipe. He never noticed how his car left a thin streak of gasoline on the road.

I quickly patched it up, and his car was ready to go. He just needed more gasoline in his tank, but that was even easier.

I hopped in the car and drove it to the pumps, pumping gasoline in the tank as soon as I was out. The man was waiting at the counter.

When I was done, I walked inside with the man's car keys and handed them to him. He took a Coke too and put it on the counter.

I typed everything on the register. "That'll be five bucks exactly, sir." He nodded, handing me the cash, and he took his Coke.

"Thanks, son. Never coulda guessed it without ya." I smirked at him. Oh, I loved people who weren't afraid of a greaser, especially when said greaser was me. I also loved having compliments about my work. Everyone knew I was one of the best mechanics in Tulsa, even if I only had seventeen. Even Socs came once 'cause they heard how good I was in auto mechanics class; the teacher had less knowledge than I did.

"Have a good day, sir." I watched as the man nodded and left with his car. Man, it sure was tuff.

Boss' car also needed repair. It was a blue '57 Nash Rambler. It was pretty tuff too, considering how good of a shape it was, but it still didn't beat that Chevy Impala I just repaired.

I sighed as I popped the lid open and checked for anything wrong. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear or notice anything until someone closed the lid on me.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I cursed, and when I managed to get free, I found myself face-to-face with Two-Bit. "What the hell, Two-Bit!? What was that for?!" He was grinning so widely that I thought for sure he'd rip his face off if he kept grinning like that.

"Calm down, Stevie! What's got your panties twisted in a bunch like that, uh? I just came to see you, my dear!" He said the last thing in a failed female voice, batting his eyelashes awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "What's gotten into you? Why're you so happy all of a sudden? You've been moping all month." Now was his turn to roll his eyes, and he did, rather dramatically.

"Why, Stevie-boy, I never knew I was denied happiness! Ain't I allowed to be happy once in a while?" I decked him on the upper arm; not that I needed to, but he was getting weird.

"You're always happy," I grumbled, but I regained my composure. "What'd you come here for? Or did you just want to annoy the heck outta me?"

"You know me too well, Steve." But he smirked. "Nah, I have great news, man. Pony's out of his coma and he's gonna wake up soon. Almost died right there but they managed to save him and by some miracle, pull him out of his coma too. Ain't that great?" I was shocked.

"Are ya kiddin' me? Kid's really awake after a full month of that shit?" I didn't tell him how worried I was for Soda—more for him than for Pony, even though it's kinda wrong—since he had been a wreck all month and he hadn't been fun to work with. I also felt sad, not 'cause Pony was on the verge of death, but 'cause Soda was sad, and that made me sad too. I DID care for the kid, more than I thought, but I mostly felt bad for Soda.

"Do I look like I'm kiddin'? 'Course he's awake!" I found myself smirking. "Now c'mon, get out of this gas station for a day and come see him!"

"Am I the only one who doesn't know yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I still have to tell Dally. I'll check Buck's." He paused. "So, you comin'?"

"Lemme finish Boss' car first. Go git Dally, I'll meet ya at the hospital."

"Alright, see ya there!" he shouted, and gone he was. I was a little nervous to see how the kid was; hopefully better, as Two-Bit said. But now that Soda most likely was much happier, then I'd feel better, too.

~Dally's POV~

I was working in Buck's stables, feeding and cleaning the horses.

I just about to take care of Jack, a black Stallion, the tuffest horse of the stables, when Buck called for me.

"Dallas! Someone's here for ya! Says it's important!" I grumbled. Who would be stupid enough to bother me while I'm workin'?

Before I could walk out of the stables, Two-Bit came running at me. "Jesus, Two-Bit, what's the rush? I ain't in no need to hurry." He smirked and paused to catch his breath. Obviously he had been running a while to get here.

"Well, I am. Baby Curtis's out of his coma. I came to get ya."

I grinned. "So, that little shit managed to pull through, eh?" I shook my head while chuckling. "I knew that kid would pull through; he's like a damn cat or somethin'. He's already avoided death more than once."

"Amen to that!" Two-Bit said, throwing his head back to laugh.

"Hey, Buck!" I shouted. "I'm outta here; I'll be back later! And I'm borrowin' your car!"

"Don't expect your pay 'fore Friday!" he shouted back, but he let me 'borrow' his car.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled, and Two-Bit and I hopped in Buck's T-Bird, heading straight for the hospital.

When we got there, we met Steve in the parking lot and headed to Pony's room, ignoring the restriction of two visitors per patient at a time. 'Cause I wanted to see the kid, and Dallas Winston always gets what he wants.

~Darry's POV~

Dally, Steve and Two-Bit joined us thirty minutes after getting the doctor's news. We were now waiting for Pony to wake up, since he could wake up anytime soon.

I truly hoped that my baby brother would wake up aware of us. I felt so guilty for hitting him; I stared at the palm of my hand every day, hoping that it wasn't the reason Pony would never recognize me. I could _never_ bear it if he woke up unaware.

Either I was extra careful or I was just a man who noticed details easily, but I heard one of the machines' beeping sounds grow louder. We all turned and saw Pony stir in the state he was. We could only hold our breath as he slowly opened his glassy eyes for the first time in a month.


	6. Greenish-Gray Eyes (rewritten)

**A/N: A MUCH shorter chapter, but important nonetheless. Read on to find out in whose POV it is!**

**..oOo..**

~Pony's POV~ **(Yay! His first real POV, excluding the one in the beginning, which wasn't written by me.)**

I noticed five things when I woke up:

1) Damn, the light was bright.

2) My chest was smarting like a bitch.

3) Someone was holding both my hands.

4) Something was in my throat.

5) There were steady beeping sounds that annoyed me to no end.

Someone closed the light, and I could open my eyes again without being blinded/

"Is it better, Pony?" a quiet voice asked, and I recognized it as Johnny's. Boy, was I glad to hear him. I obviously couldn't talk with the thing in my throat, and my head kinda hurt, so I didn't do anything, just stare at him.

"Oh, Ponyboy, am I glad to see you're finally awake." I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Soda's. I blinked a few times since my vision was still a bit blurry, but when it cleared, I also noticed that I was in a hospital bed. Soda was to my right side, holding my right hand, and Darry was doing the same thing, except on my left side. Johnny was next to Soda, watching me with a smile.

"You have a breathing tube in your throat, Pony; that's why you won't be able to talk." That was Darry. He smiled affectionately at me. "I missed ya, kiddo." I stared at him, a tear or two escaping my eyes.

"Well hello, Ponyboy! Such good news to see you awake." The doctor said with a radiant smile. He checked my vitals and the breathing machines.

"I believe we can take the breathing tube out of your throat. Now on the count of three, take a deep breath, and we'll take the tube out. It will scratch your throat, but you will be fine afterward, with only a sore voice as a reminder. Ready?" I nodded. He counted to three, I breathed, and as he said, he pulled out the tube form my throat. It DID scratch my throat, and it left me coughing, but I felt fine.

"Thanks," I croaked, and I was surprised at how scratchy my voice sounded, even though the doctor had warned me about it.

"How are you feeling, Ponyboy?"

I was about to answer when I noticed the rest of the gang, all standing at the foot of my bed, looking hopeful. "Hey Dally, Steve, Two-Bit," I said, and they smirked at me, even Steve.

"Hey kid," Two-Bit said, "glad to see you're finally awake. I was wonderin' if Sleeping Beauty needed his prince to wake him up." He chuckled at his own joke. I scrunched my face in disgust.

"I don't wanna know how you'd wake me up." He threw his head back and laughed.

I almost forgot about the doctor's question until I saw him glance at the boys, telling them to shut up in a more polite way than Darry would.

"I feel fine. Tired. And," I breathed in and out deeply. It hurt to talk so much. "My chest hurts."

"That is because you almost died in that bed. We had to shock you and pump your chest several times, and we had trouble reviving you, but we did, also pulling you out of your coma." To say I was shocked was an understantment.

"What? Coma?" I croaked, slightly panicked. How long had I been in a coma to start with?

"You were in a coma for thirty-one days, son. You inhaled too much water; your heart stopped for three minutes and your body was quite exhausted. Combined together, those facts pulled you in a coma"

"H-How did I inhale w-water..?" I asked. I had no clue how I could have inhaled too much water to begin with.

"Don't you remember, Pone?" someone asked, and I turned to look at Johnny. "You came to get me at the lot at two thirty in the morning. We ran to the park and the Socs found us, and they-they drowned you. I-I stabbed one of 'em in the shoulder and they dropped you. They almost killed you, Pony, we were worried..." He sniffed. It hit me, how he, along with the gang, was worried about me. I also remembered everything.

"S'not your fault, Johnnycakes...I-I shouldn't have dragged you with me..."

"Are you crazy?!" he squeaked, and my eyes slightly widened. "They could've killed you if I hadn't been there! You-You wouldn't even be here right now, Pony, you'd be buried six feet under, next to your parents." A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Johnnycakes..." I muttered. He pushed Soda aside and grabbed my hand.

"Don't apologize, Pony, I just should've brought you home instead of going to the park. But it's okay now; you might be in a hospital bed, recovering from a coma, but you're fine, aren't ya?" At this, I smiled and nodded at him.

"I sure am," I said, and the gang grinned. I felt like it, too. I felt fine, surrounded by the gang, and I knew they'd protect me.

They always did, didn't they?


	7. Steady Recovery (rewritten)

**A/N: Aaand back with the normal-lenght chapters! And this one starts with Pony's POV again but will switch. Read on!**

**..oOo..**

Two days had passed. I was still at the hospital, of course, and was due to get out in three days. They wanted to make sure my heart was fine, after failing me two times and almost succeeding in killing me. They also wanted to make sure I ate, to get some weight back on my body since I looked sickly and thin, even though I was feeling better.

Another thing I was feeling was impatience. I wanted out! I hate hospitals.

There was a knock on my door and I told whoever knocked to come in. In came a grinning Two-Bit, followed by a smiling Johnny.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. I took a gulp from my water glass, hoping that they'd brought something to eat like they said they would. I was still having slight trouble with my throat, though, but I felt much better. I only had a bit of trouble swallowing my food, especially hospital food. Who'd want to eat that?

Two-Bit had a bag in his hands. Johnny helped me sit up on the bed and Two-Bit shoved the bag on my legs.

"Careful, Two-Bit," Johnny muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't know he injured his legs too," Two-Bit answered, in a rather snappy tone. I winced at his words. It's not like I asked to be here and it's not like I wanted to be in a coma for a month.

Johnny noticed the expression on my face and glared at him, which was quite a surprise, and Two-Bit got up. "I'll be right back," he said, and he left the door before we could add anything.

I turned to look at Johnny. "What was that? You're not the type to glare at people and make 'em cower just like Two-Bit did. And Two-Bit's not the type to snap at people like that." He sighed.

"Two-Bit's been bugging me to come back to his house. I sleep at your house ever since you were awake. He's getting pretty annoying, he talks even more than usual, and, I dunno, I guess I'm in a pissy mood since this morning."

"You ain't the one wanting out of the hospital and being pissed about staying," I mumbled, but he heard me.

"I know, Pony, I know. But you're not the only one who hates hospitals."

"When did you stay in the hospital?" I asked, curious. How could he hate hospitals if he's never been to one except when he was born?

"You almost died when they were drowning you. I managed to get you to wake up but you passed out, and I carried you to your brothers. They took you to the hospital and made me hitch a ride with 'em but I passed out too, apparently from exhaustion and stress. I had two broken ribs, which still are a little sore." He clutched his side to prove his point. "They kept me two days for observation. But lemme tell you that I almost passed out again when I heard that you were in a coma. You worried all of us."

I noticed that his voice was shaky. I stretched my arms toward him despite the throbbing in my chest, and I pulled him in a hug. "It's okay, Johnnycakes, I'm feeling better now. Just hurts."

He stepped back, breaking our hug, and he let out a shaky laugh. "I didn't look so tuff now, uh?" I laughed too, but I grimaced after, feeling a stab of pain in my chest. It does that when I laugh.

"Shucks, Johnny, you don't always need to be tuff. Ya think I look tuff in a hospital gown?" He bit his lip, trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, it doesn't really suit you, now that you mention it." I tried to punch him but he dodged, laughing at my face. I started laughing too, ignoring my aching chest.

"That was low, even for you, Johnny." He just smirked at me.

Many thoughts pondered my head, but one thing was bugging me.

"What happened to the guy who tried drowning me? Bob Sheldon?" He gulped.

"I...Well, I had to stab him...I stabbed him in the shoulder, and the Socs, they dropped you on the ground and left. He's probably out of the hospital, and preparing his revenge against me..." I was about to answer to that, but he cut me. "There's been an all-out war in town, between the Socs and Greasers. Two-Bit got jumped, Dally too. You can't even walk around town with a friend without Socs jumpin' ya. It's just crazy." I gulped.

"Are they alright?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, Dally's been better though. He has cracked ribs, but you know him; he's as fit as Darry is, and he's ready to take on any Soc he sees." I huffed. Same ol' Dally.

"What about Two-Bit?"

"Two-Bit's been jumped the day after he found out you were in a coma. He had been depressive and he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings, just like you when you got your head in the clouds," he teased, which made me scowl, "and the Socs took that as an advantage. He got a cut on his left arm but we patched it up. He managed to scare them off with a busted bottle." I smirked.

"Good ol' Two-Bit never ceases to surprise me."

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

I was starting to get sleepy. Johnny noticed it immediately. "You oughta get some sleep, Pony. I've kept you awake long enough." He smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up. Get some rest." I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

~Johnny's POV~

I watched Pony's face as he slept. He looked much younger; as if he was nine instead of fourteen. But, even as a teen, he still had his baby face, which frustrated him, but which I knew Soda and Darry wanted to keep for as long as possible. Young and innocent.

The door of his room opened, revealing his nurse, Anna, smiling at me.

"Hello, Johnny." I nodded, smiling back. Then, she looked at Pony. "Did he just fall asleep?" I nodded gain. "Alright, I'll check his vitals, then." I moved out of her way and watched as she proceeded to poke and prod him, making sure his IV was fine and his heart was fine too.

At the same time, Two-Bit came walking in. He noticed that Ponyboy was sleeping.

"Aw, man, did I miss him?" I nodded, hiding a smirk. He noticed and playfully punched me on my shoulder.

"Look, Two-Bit, I'm sorry for glarin' at ya and actin' all pissy."

He huffed. "Aw, shucks, that's nothin', Johnny; don't you worry none."

I noticed he had a book in his hands. "That's Gone with the Wind. How'd you know Pony wanted it?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Haven't you learned yet? Pony wants all the books in the library."

I laughed. "Idiot." But it was true. "We all know that. I meant that Pony specifically wanted that book."

He shrugged. "It was the first book I saw that I thought Pony might like better than the other. Guess I got lucky."

I scoffed. "You only got lucky you didn't get caught." He punched me on the shoulder again under the amused eyes of Anna.

"Are you boys done bickering?" We nodded, laughing. She smiled. "I don't want another patient here." She gave a pointed look at Two-Bit. I laughed at the sheepish expression on his face.

"Ponyboy will wake up in a few," she said, serious once again, "even if he just fell asleep. I suggest you stay here to keep him company. I'll be right back." With that, she walked out of the room, and we could hear the clicking of her heels in the hall.

"The kid's gettin' better?" Two-Bit asked, and I noticed how serious he sounded, and looked.

"Yeah, he is. He's been healing faster than expected, but his chest hurts him a lot still. But he'll be fine."

Two-Bit chuckled. "He sure will. Heck, by tomorrow he'll be walking!" I laughed, but it was probably true.

"What'd you said about me, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked groggily.

"Nothing, I just told Johnny about how fast you were healing." Ponyboy smiled. "How're you feelin', kid?"

"Like shit," Ponyboy muttered, which made us laugh. We didn't usually hear Ponyboy swear like this, or Darry would shut him up. It made it even funnier to think of Darry's face if he had been here.

A knock at the door cut our laugh abruptly. A tall woman, with brown straight hair stopping to her shoulders; coconut brown, serious eyes and a black dress walked in the room, looking at Ponyboy.

_Aw, shit_, I thought. _Social worker._


	8. Social Worker (rewritten)

**A/N:** **A longer chapter which might get you cussing out a specific character, but then you'll cheer. Lol, with Pony telling us what's happening, read on!**

**..oOo..**

The social worker smiled at me, but it was nothing warm. It was more like the Hi-I'm-here-to-take-you-away-but-I'm-generous-enough-to-let-you-rest-first-and-warn-you smile.

"Hello, Ponyboy," she said, but I didn't answer. "I see you're finally awake." She turned to look at Johnny and Two-Bit. "Shouldn't Darrel be here to watch him?" Johnny gulped.

"He had to work to pay Ponyboy's hospital bills, ma'am," Two-Bit told her, "and so did Sodapop. They asked us to keep Pony company until their work shifts ended, but they didn't need to ask; we wanted to come anyway." The social worker nodded and looked back at me.

"How come haven't I gotten an update on your condition, Ponyboy?" she asked swiftly. "It is Darrel's job to call and tell me how you are. Or doesn't he care?" I silently gasped.

"Of course he cares! I-I just woke up two days ago!" I was starting to hate this social worker even more. How dare she say that Darry doesn't care!

Two-Bit probably thought the same thing, 'cause he stepped in. "Ma'am, his brothers barely slept all month. They were worried sick for Ponyboy. Especially Darry," he added, to prove my point. Boy was I glad he was here with me. "They were really relieved when Pony woke up and they could sleep easier. They were tired after leaving the hospital. I've been with them until they fell asleep in their rooms. I barely slept either. They probably completely forgot about calling a social worker to tell them about Ponyboy waking up. Don't go blamin' that on the kid, either."

"Well, thank you for your speech," she spat. "Now, I want a word with Ponyboy _alone_, if you please." I watched as Two-Bit and Johnny reluctantly left, but I knew what they were planning. Two-Bit would call Darry and Soda and my two brothers would be here in a heartbeat to save me from that woman.

"Now, I have a few questions, Ponyboy." When I didn't say anything, she began. "What happened the night of your arrival at this hospital?"

"I-I don't remember much...I know that I went to the movies with Johnny. We walked to the lot to talk and look at the stars. We both drifted off and Johnny woke me up to tell me to go home. I got home and Darry and I got into an argument. It was two in the morning."

"Did Darrel hurt you in any way, verbally, physically, emotionally?" she interrupted. I debated on telling her the truth or not, but I decided I would. If she found out I lied, I could be in much more trouble.

"Sodapop tried to stop the argument by defending me. Darry started yelling at him. It made me mad; I'd never seen Darry yell at Soda, and I didn't want that to start. So I yelled at Darry to leave Soda alone, and-and he slapped me. B-But he didn't mean to, I swear! He just lost his temper, but he apologized yesterday and I forgave him. D-Don't take me away because of this...!" I stuttered. I was starting to panic.

She wrote everything I told her down her notepad. "So, he lied to me..." she muttered, but I heard her.

"What...?" I asked, softly. Darry, lie to a Social worker? Impossible. Unless...

I held an upcoming gasp in my throat. Unless a social worker came the night I was brought in and Darry and Soda lied so I wouldn't be taken away. And that social worker could be her!

"I came here the night you were brought in and Darrel lied to me about the reason you came," she stated, confirming my thoughts. I shook my head.

"I-It wasn't his intention, he...he was probably shaken and he didn't think about what to say...B-But I swear he didn't mean to!" I stuttered, but she shook her head.

"You will have to justify that to the judge when Darrel tried to obtain back his custody over you.

I was shocked. "W-What...? Y-You can't take me away!"

"I'm very sorry, Ponyboy. You can't see your brothers now, and I will sign your release forms in three days and I will pick you up. Your friends can't see you either."

I was starting to bawl. "B-But I need them...! I n-need my brothers and friends! Y-Y-You can't separate me from t-them...!" But she just shook her head again. I hugged my knees and buried my face in my arms, sobbing.

Just as the social worker stepped out of the room, she bumped straight into nurse Anna. I liked Lucy better since she was calmer and gentler, but Anna was also very nice and caring, and she was fierce.

She immediately heard me sob, and she recognized the social worker. She glared a deadly glare at her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted angrily. "Harming my patient? Taking him away from his family?" She pushed the social worker back in my room, and I noticed that Two-Bit was smirking, and Johnny looked proud himself. Still, they came to my side and rubbed my back and shoulders while tears still flowed, the three of us looking at the two women argue.

"Lady, the boys you take away from families are either sent there by their uncaring parents or they go by themselves! This child's family cares, and right now he needs them most! You are willing to take a scared, hurt child away from his brothers when they are all he wants, all he needs in order to be safe and loved?!

"Have you ever thought of the consequences you would have to face if I was to hear that Ponyboy Curtis was in a boys' home while his brothers were hurting and working their heads off to get their baby brother back?! Darrel quit his biggest dream in order to take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, and Sodapop is the only one who can help Ponyboy at night when the child has nightmares he wakes up screaming from! His brothers both took huge risks to care for Ponyboy, and you would simply undo them?!"

The social worker was speechless. Honestly, so was I.

Finally, she spoke. "Nurse Anna, you have cost me trouble in the past, and I will NOT let your judgement overcome mine! I know exactly what is best for the child!" I closed my eyes shut as more tears came. _She can't take me away._

"You're wrong for once. If you know what's best for the child, then you won't do the opposite. You will leave him with his family, or else I will testify against you in court, and so will his four friends and two brothers, his doctors, everyone! Take in mind that nobody likes you here; you have taken so many injured children from their families, either they cared or not, and I will most definitely NOT let you separate Ponyboy Curtis. He belongs with his brothers and friends, and nobody can deny that fact, not even you."

The social worker huffed. "I WILL bring this matter in court. But unlike you, the jury is on my side. He will understand me better, and Ponyboy Curtis won't see his brothers until he's eighteen years old!"

"I would like to see you pull one of your stupid stunts and win. I won't let you win against me a second time, that's for sure!" The social worker huffed and left, slamming the door. I cringed, burying my face in my arms once again.

"Anna, that was so freakin' awesome! You just...and she...I mean wow!" Two-Bit ranted, which made me giggle softly. But then I saw his face, and I just had to laugh. "I was gettin' ready for a cat fight, though!" I laughed even harder, to the point where tears fell from my eyes again, but this time they were out of laughing and not out of sadness. Johnny laughed; he once told me that my laugh was contagious, just like Soda's.

Anna's face was priceless. She cocked her eyebrow, a trick that only Two-Bit and Soda could do in our gang, and she playfully slapped him on the back of his head. He smirked.

"Now now, nurse, weren't you the one to tell me that you didn't want a second patient here?" She chuckled, muttering something that sounded like: idiot, but it was still funny.

My chest was starting to ache like a son-of-a-bitch, and I moaned as I felt a stab of pain. _Well,_ I thought, _what a sudden way to stop laughing._

"Don't laugh too much, honey, your chest is still tender. It has only been two days after all." I nodded while Johnny helped me lie down.

"Nurse Anna?" I asked, and I hated how vulnerable my voice sounded.

"Yes, Ponyboy?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Y-You won't let her take me away, will you?" She immediately shook her head.

"There's no way I would do that. She took me away from my mother when I was sixteen. My mother was a very nice woman, but we lived poorly and our house was very small. One day, she was cooking dinner, and the floor was wet, but she didn't know. I went to help her, I slipped and fell, banging my head on the table and breaking my arm. That same woman, the social worker, judged my mother not worthy enough to take care of me, and so I spent my days in a foster home until I was eighteen."

"I was promised contact with my mother, but my foster father was very strict and didn't want me to call my mother. I can tell you that it was quite a shocker when I learned that my mother was as the hospital, very ill."

"Three years ago she died from that illness, and I vowed to work until the day I die to find a cure against it. And so that's why I'm a nurse now, I take care of people who are very sick and people who are very sweet, like you are." At this, I blushed. But still, her story shocked me. If she was sent away only 'cause she fell, what would stop the social worker form sending me away? The reason I'm here is much worse than accidently falling.

She seemed to notice my face. "Don't worry, Ponyboy, I won't let that woman take you away from the people you care about, not when you're only fourteen years old." She paused. "I believe your brothers are coming. Let me talk to them and then I'll send them in." I nodded, watching as she left the room. I could hear my brothers' muffled voices in the hall, and without a doubt, they were worried.

As soon as Anna was done, they burst into the room and were by my side before I could blink.

"Oh, Ponyboy...I'm so sorry she came...She's got some nerves to try to take you away when I ain't here!" Darry said, but I couldn't help it; I began to cry again.

"You won't let her take me away, will you...?" I asked shyly, and he shook his head.

"You don't even have to think about it, Ponyboy; you're staying with me, and I sure as hell will make sure it stays this way until you're eighteen." I nodded, sniffling, and he pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" Soda asked Two-Bit. I listened, even though I was crying in Darry's shirt.

"She came in here when Ponyboy woke up. She got mad 'cause Darry didn't give her an update about Pony's condition. She blamed him of not caring, and Pony panicked. I gave her an excuse and she told us she wanted to talk to him alone. So I called you and I got the nurse, and boy howdy, did she give that social worker a piece of her mind!" Soda had to laugh at that, even though he was fuming, having learned about Darry being called an uncaring guardian.

"You okay now, Little Colt?" Darry asked me. Darry rarely called me that; it was the nickname Mom and Dad had given me when I was younger and when I was scared or sad. I hadn't heard that nickname since Mom and Dad died. Hearing it from Darry made me happy.

"Yeah," I answered, hugging him tighter. I felt him smile. I knew he would never abandon me, I just had to believe it, and now I did.


	9. Emotional Apologies (rewritten)

**A/N: Another long chapter with Pony's POV. **

**Warning: Also a tear-jerker, if you guys get into emotions easily and you can actually feel how Pony feels. But, read on!**

**..oOo..**

Another two days had passed. Tomorrow would be my release. I had mixed emotions about it; on one side, I couldn't wait to get out of here! But on the other side, I was dreading it; that social worker said that she would be the one to sign my release forms and then she would bring me to a boys' home. I know that Darry told me that he wouldn't let her do it, but it still unnerved me.

A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts. It was eleven in the morning and I had no visitors right now. I told whoever knocked to come in, and lemme tell you what my surprise was when I saw none other than two Socs!

I backed away from them as much as I could, feeling a stab of pain in my chest, but I ignored it; I was scared stiff. What were they doing here?

The second one noticed my expression. "Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you." That's when it hit me; these were the Socs that had tried to drown me that night!

"What makes you think I'm gonna believe you, uh?" I said, and I cursed myself for sounding so scared and so weak. The first Soc took a step forward.

"Look, we came here to apologize. We know about what happened to you after we...drowned you. We knew you were still here and so we just came here to talk." I scoffed.

"A Soc apologizing to a greaser. I'll believe it 'cause it makes a whole lot of sense," I muttered sarcastically. They both sighed.

"We find it weird as much as you do, kid, but we really mean it. We didn't think of our actions that night when you were underwater. We were drunk, and we were mad that you picked on our girls."

"S'not like I knew they had overprotective boyfriends," I muttered, and the first one glared at me, but the second one cut him before he could say something harsh. After all, they were here to "apologize". Weren't they?

"We really didn't mean to hurt you like that. We didn't know about the consequences it would bring. We didn't think." I sat up.

"Well, y'know what? I lost my parents eight months ago and my brother keeps chewing me out 'cause "I don't think". Look where that brought me. You could've been in a much worse situation, and maybe me too. Next time, think 'fore acting," I spat, and the two Socs stopped, shocked.

Finally, the first one took a step forward. I shrank back. "Well kid, maybe you're right, but don't go telling people that we didn't do anything to solve the situation." With that said, he glared at me and walked out of the room. I just stared at the door.

The other Soc sighed. "Don't mind him, he's always like that." He paused, and then he extended his hand to mine. "My name's Randy. Randy Anderson." I debated on shaking his hand or spitting at him, but I decided I would shake his hand. He seemed nice enough. A Soc apologizing to a greaser convinced me that he wasn't like the others.

"Bob, he's just jealous of greasers. True, maybe some of you learn to live without parents, and true, maybe some of you have it rough. But for us, our parents spoil us, especially Bob's. He wants them to tell him "no", but they never do. And some of our parents, they literally have our future planned. Alex's mother wants him to be a doctor. He doesn't want to, but she almost forced him to have high grades to become a doctor later on in his life."

"The thing is, we're somewhat jealous of you. I know it's hard to live without parents, but otherwise that, you're kinda free to do what you want. And don't mention that to anyone, but some of the Socs are jealous of _you_, as an individual, and not only just as a Greaser. I mean, you have no parents to bug you, and you have some of the highest grades in the class, and you run track, and some Socy girls talk about you like you have no idea. You're oblivious to all of it." I was shocked at that, but he kept talking.

"And some Socs would like to run track, or do sports, but their parents don't want them to. Ironic, isn't it?"

I couldn't agree more. "Yeah, it is. My mom and dad always wanted my brothers and I to be sportive, active. My oldest brother, Darry; he was a football player. He had to forget college in order to take care of my brother and I, so he couldn't go in the football team. As for my brother Sodapop, he used to ride in rodeos and he loves horses and sometimes he plays football with us in the lot, but he doesn't have a sport in particular.'

I didn't even know why I was telling Randy all that; I found it ironic that I was telling stuff about my family to a Soc. But somehow, Randy was just like Johnny; he could force the words out of my mouth without doing anything.

Randy smiled. "That's a big part of why Socs hate greasers, and greasers hate Socs. It isn't because of the fact that we're rich and that you're poor. I know that some of the Socs taunt you because of that, but they hate you because of your freedom." At this, I sighed.

"We ain't all free, y'know. My brother Sodapop, he got arrested 'cause he was doing cartwheels on the sidewalk. And I can't do everything I want; Darry's stricter than my parents were when they were alive. And my parents, they were the best parents a guy like me could ask for. They didn't push me, but they didn't forget me like most of the greasers' parents do. I was never abused either."

I felt a pang in my heart when I said that. Darry hit me. And I told the social worker, 'cause I was scared that she would find out on her own, and that she would tell Darry that he was raising us to be liars, and that she would send me away, only to find out that Darry had lied to her about it, and I possibly made it worse. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I felt stupid for crying in front of Randy, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to get separated from the only family I had left.

"You miss them, uh, kid?" Randy asked, mistaking my tears for me missing my parents. I didn't feel like explaining to him the real reason behind my tears, so without thinking, I nodded and burst into tears. I mentally scolded myself for acting so babyish in front of a Soc, but really, I didn't care.

Surprisingly, I felt his hand on my shoulders. I looked up and sure enough, he was the one patting my shoulder in a comforting way.

"I can relate, kid. I lost my mother too, when I was ten years old. Trust me, it sure wasn't easy. And my father is strict too. But, it's been six years now, and I feel much better, much happier. Give it some time, kid, and you'll feel better." With that said, he turned around.

"Wait, Randy!" I said, choking a little on my tears. He was at the door. He turned back.

"Yeah?" he said with a hint of curiosity. I smiled.

"Thanks. I-I forgive you." He smiled back.

"Sure. Talk to you at school, kid." He left the room, leaving me alone in it.

A couple of minutes later, Soda came in with, surprisingly, Steve. He probably noticed that I had tear tracks on my face, 'cause he sat next to my and brushed them off with the back of his hand.

"Ponyboy, were you crying?" he asked, obviously worried. I nodded.

"But I'm okay now," I said and smiled. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"How was your day, Pony? You weren't too bored, were you?" Soda asked. He knew me too well; he wasn't oblivious to the fact that I hated staying put in the hospital. In fact, all the guys in the gang knew, as well as some of my friends from track. I made it clear to them the day I sprained my ankle and had to get it checked out at the hospital. They had asked me if I was fine, and I cussed at them about how useless I found my visit to the hospital. Boy, their faces that day were hilarious.

"Uh, Soda? We gotta talk." I eyed Steve and then looked at Soda again. "Alone." Luckily, Steve understood, and left the room. As soon as he did, Soda closed the door and sat back down by my side.

"What's the matter, Pony?" he asked me, concerned.

"I, uh…The Socs visited me today. The same ones that…drowned me that day."

"They WHAT?!" he screamed, shooting out of his seat. His scream made me flinch; I had never seen him so mad, even that time when he raved to Steve and Two-Bit that he would beat the Socs who jumped me from the movies. That was the day before the fountain accident…

I shivered, and he quickly sat down and slung his arm across my shoulder. "Sorry, Pony. I didn't mean to scare you like this." He smiled, but it faded quickly. "What were they doing here? It wasn't their business to visit you."

"Look, believe it or not, Soda, they came to apologize…" I started, but he was practically glaring at me.

"Ponyboy Curtis, don't give me that crap!" he said, and I flinched away again. But this time, he didn't apologize about it. "They wouldn't apologize to you or another greaser for that matter. Heck, they drowned you! They nearly killed you! Not to mention that…"

"YOU cut that crap, Soda!" I said, interrupting him, and he stared at me wide-eyed. "He DID apologize! He told me the Socs were jealous 'cause their parents were always on their cases, that they were never free! He told me the Socs were spoiled and they hated it!" He blew in my face.

"And you honestly BELIEVE what he said?! Of all the times we were cussed at 'cause we were poor? And he told you that we were cussed at 'cause we were FREE?! Well, we sure as hell ain't free!" I was starting to cry again, but it was out of anger.

"Don't you think I know that? I TOLD him that's what I thought too, but he said he never meant it! He said that the Socs were jealous of me 'cause I had good grades and could run track, while some of their parents didn't want them into sports!"

"THAT AIN'T TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" he screamed, and shoved me, his hand hitting my chest where I had a bandage. My breath caught in my throat, and I coughed, feeling pain in my chest, as if Soda had crushed it.

He stared at his hands with wide eyes and looked at me. "Pony, I…"

My chin was quivering. "Just…get out," I said, barely above a whisper. My chest throbbed, and my heart was beating fast.

"Ponyboy, I didn't mean to…"

"Get out, get out, please just go…" I said, scooting away from him and crying, my head buried in my arms, which were holding my knees. Since I scooted away, he took that as a sign that I wanted him to sit down next to me, and he did, holding me in his arms. I struggled against him.

"No, Soda let me go! I don't want you here, get out!" I said, but he held tighter, and I burst into tears for the second time that day.

"Ponyboy, I'm so-so sorry for doing that to you... I'm no better than Darry...Please just forgive me kiddo, I didn't mean to, I...Calm down and breathe, and let me hold you. Please, Pony..."

I nodded against his chest as I sobbed. He rubbed my back and I clung to him like a little child. I couldn't help but feel angry at myself for crying so much; it seemed like that's all I did these last days. But these last days had taken their toll on me. I was tired of fighting.

"Soda, I'm just so scared that Randy wasn't right. He seemed so sincere and so nice. A-And I'm so tired of fighting, I don't want to fight anymore. Please, Soda, I don't want you to be mad at me or at the Socs," I said, and he shook his head, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I could never be mad at you, Pony. I...I honestly didn't mean to blow at you, I...I believe you, baby bro. Please forgive me..."

I nodded, choking out that I _did_ forgive him, only that it hurt. And I wasn't just tired of fighting; I was literally tired.

Soda noticed this. He noticed everything about my emotions or how I acted. "Just sleep, Pony. You're gonna feel better when you wake up."

Soda's soothing voice easily lulled me to sleep, and the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and drifting away was his teary smile and his watery eyes staring at me.


	10. Oh, Brother (rewritten)

**A/N: This chapter is in Pony's POV but will switch. **

**Warning: Emotional chapter. (Which one isn't? Lol.) Read on!**

I woke up to Sodapop stroking my hair gently, who was looking straight at Darry, who was on my other side. Sodapop didn't even seem to realize I was awake, and neither did Darry. They were speaking about me—obviously—and completely ignoring me, as if I wasn't even there.

"I'm worried about him, Darry. Sure, I apologized to him, but...I honest to God didn't mean to shove him. I feel bad about it," Soda said, his voice slightly cracking. Darry patted his shoulder twice.

"At least you apologized to him, little buddy. At least he thinks you care after apologizing. I didn't, and I feel guilty about it." Soda sighed, while I popped my mouth open in confusion. Apologize? For what? **(A/N: Pony still doesn't remember about Darry hitting him.)**

"Don't worry, Darry, it's not your fault. I have a feeling he forgives you." Again, I was confused. What would I forgive him for?

But most of all, I wondered why Darry and Soda hadn't even noticed that I was awake by now. They should have, right?

"I've been thinking about something for the past few days, now," Darry said, letting go of Soda's shoulder. Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"'Bout what? Elaborate a little."

Darry smirked. "I've never heard this word come outta your mouth, little buddy."

Sodapop laughed. "Just get to the point."

Darry sighed. "It's been so hard to live with all the bills, not to mention that I never really wanted to make you drop out. We could live, the both of us; I would send you back to school, and I would drop Pony at a boys' home." I gasped. Darry couldn't be considering this, could he?

To my utter shock, Soda nodded. "Tuff enough. That way I would graduate with Stevie and I could still work part-time at the DX." Darry nodded. That's when they noticed that I was awake.

"Oh, hi, Ponyboy! We were just talking about you," Soda said, as if I hadn't known. He was grinning his movie-star grin, as if nothing had happened.

I didn't fall for it, at least not this time. "Y-You aren't _really_ taking me to a boys' home, are you?" I whispered, but Darry nodded.

"Of course we are, Pony. We never really wanted you home, the gang hates you, and so do we." I gasped again and closed my eyes, willing upcoming tears to go away. When I opened them again, I was standing—barely—in front of the park's fountain, with both Soda and Darry by my side. Darry smirked. "But first, we want to settle unfinished business."

Soda and Darry each grabbed my upper arms and started dragging me to the fountain.

"N-No! Please don't! Help!" I stuttered and struggled, but it was no use; my brothers were much stronger than me.

They stopped right in front of the fountain, gripping my upper arms rather painfully. I whimpered, seeing the fountain in front of me, the one in which I was being drowned by the Socs. "You've always been weak, you know, Ponyboy? You always cry, you always annoy the heck out of us. So, we're gonna end this."

Soda kicked the back of my knees, sending me sprawling on the ground right in front of the fountain. In one swift motion, he and Darry lifted me and dumped me in the fountain, keeping my head underwater. I tried to scream but water flowed in my mouth. I gasped...

~Darry's POV~

Sodapop called me home to tell me about what happened. Socs apologized, Soda didn't believe Pony, and he shoved him, right on his chest. Good grief, we never catch a break, do we?

I stormed in the room, watching Sodapop, who was holding Ponyboy's hand and stroking his hair. There were tear tracks on both my little brothers' cheeks.

I sat down on the other side of Pony's bed, and Soda's rambling started.

"Darry, I swear I didn't mean to. I-I feel just terrible about it…" Soda sniffled**, **looking at me with apologies in his chocolate brown eyes. I bit my lip, shaking my head. I put my hand on Soda's shoulder and patted it twice. Hopefully it would calm him down some.

"I know you didn't, little buddy. He's gonna be alright." Soda shook his head.

"No, Darry, you don't understand," he said. "In the space of a month, both his brothers hit him. What're social services gonna say when Pony comes back home? They'll suspect we hit him, or they'll think he fell in the house and that our house isn't fit enough for him to live in!"

I rubbed Soda's shoulder in small circles in the same way he did for Ponyboy when our little brother was sad or scared. "At least you apologized, Soda. At least you didn't make him run away and send him here in the first place." Sodapop jerked away from my hand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered. "Nothing of it is your fault! It's the Socs, and they apologized to my baby brother, and I didn't even believe him! And I-I hit him! I hit him for telling the truth!" He started bawling once again. I pulled him in a hug, ignoring his protests.

He stayed in my arms like this for a few seconds before we both felt movement underneath our arms. He broke our embrace and looked at Pony; he was moving and his brows were scrunched up. His eyes were closed shut and he was gasping. Those were obvious signs of a nightmare.

He started whimpering, and we knew that soon, it would turn to screams. Soda and I both grabbed his upper arms and tried shaking him awake, but he panicked and started struggling.

"N-No! Please don't! Help!" He still wasn't waking up, so I ordered Soda to get a glass of water. He knew what I was thinking, but he didn't protest.

He sat back with the glass in his hand, and Ponyboy started screaming. "Now, Soda!" I said, and in one quick movement, Sodapop threw the water on Pony's face. Pony let out a loud gasp, but the water at least woke him up.

His eyes darted wildly around the room, not yet seeing us, but then he noticed we were in front of him, and he whimpered again, starting to cry.

"D-Darry...? Soda?" he said, barely above a whisper, and Soda reached for him, but he backed away. It sure was weird; Pony never backed away from Soda. Maybe he was still a little mad at Soda for hitting him, but it was still no reason.

Instead, I tried pulling him in a hug, but he shook his head and backed away from me too. "G-Get away from me...You don't even c-c-care for me..." I didn't know what to do. To say I was shocked was an understantment.

"P-Ponyboy...Of course I care, baby, we—"

"P-Please leave me alone...You want to take me away, you-you want to stop Soda from working and send him b-back to school..." Soda was looking at me with wide eyes. He stepped in.

"'Course not, Pony, you know I hate school. I ain't willing to go back there and leave work; you know that, kiddo. And Darry won't ever take you away. I wouldn't let him. Hell, he wouldn't let himself do that." Ponyboy paused and looked at the both of us.

"B-But in my dream...Darry said he would take me away, and Soda agreed, a-and you grabbed my arms and you pushed me in the park's fountain and you kept my head underwater, just like the Socs...Y-You said you were finishing their job, getting rid of me, that I was weak and annoying..." He burst into tears, and Soda looked at me, his face pale.

"Baby, we would never, _ever_ do that," I vowed. "It was just a dream, Ponyboy, and it will never happen." I cupped his chin in my hand to make sure he looked at me and knew that I was serious. "Understand?" I let go of his chin, and he nodded, sniffling. I pulled him in a warm hug, and this time, he didn't back away. He actually threw himself in my arms and sobbed, still scared and worried about his nightmare.

Soda wrapped his arms around Ponyboy from behind and Pony switched from my arms to Soda's. I wrap the both of them in a hug and let the both of them cry, while reminding myself to stay strong. 'Cause tomorrow, everything will be better for the three of us.

Tomorrow, Pony would come home, and I'd do everything to make sure he comes home to stay.


	11. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N! Hey guys!**

**SO, this is where I was before rewriting the whole chapters! (Well, correcting most of them, anyway.) I'll now start from here, and hopefully you guys will appreciate the next chapters! I still don't know where I'm going with this story, but hopefully I'll find something that will make it unique!**

**Also, something that I haven't told yet in my other chapters: Please, Read and Review, guys! I'd really, REALLY appreciate it! I know that I made you wait a long time, but I honest-to-God promise that I won't let that story get forgotten or worse, unfinished! I hate it when authors leave good stories unfinished, and I won't do the same to you!**

**To answer the reviews that I didn't answere last time:**

**FrankElza:**** Thank you for your review! I've always enjoyed them and the fact that you explain in details what you like about my chapters! I sincerely hope you like this one! :)**

**theoutsidersfan:**** Thank you! Wow, you live in Oklahoma? One of my dreams is to travel later on in life in many places, and I wish to go to Oklahoma one day! It would be a funny coincidence to meet each other without knowing! (I want to be a journalist and since I could be intervewing people, it would be cool to interview you without knowing that it's _actually_ you!) Please keep reading and reviewing, I love faithful readers and reviewers!**

**WesRing:**** I love "what if" fics too, and I was hoping to do my own! Thank you for your review, and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Anyway, this is in Darry's POV and will swicth. Read on now!**

**..oOo..**

The next day, I had to leave work early to pick Ponyboy up at the hospital. My boss waved me away and told me to come back tonight if I absolutely needed to. I waved back and drove away in the truck.

On the highway, I didn't realize how fast I was going until I heard the familiar sound of sirens wailing behind me. I groaned, thinking; _damn, now's not the time to get arrested._

"Lookie what we got here, bud. Another greaser," a gruff voice said, and to my surprise, I noticed that it was Two-Bit, making another of his imitations. I gripped the stirring wheel tighter when I saw Sodapop standing next to him.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, what the heck is this all about? Are you crazy?! Stealing a cop car?! Do you know in how much trouble that could get the three of us? And aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He shrugged. "Steve covered the rest for me. I wanted to pick Ponyboy up too, but Two-Bit stole a cop car and convinced me to hop in. We couldn't help but pull a prank on you when we saw you barreling down the highway." I was mad at the fact that he seemed like he didn't care at all.

"You want to pick Ponyboy up?" He nodded. I glared and pointed at him. "Then you get your rear in the car. I'm not wastin' any more time with you, and I sure as hell won't risk you getting arrested." He sighed and hopped in, knowing that it was a losing battle.

"What about me?" Two-Bit asked, dumbfounded. I glared at him.

"If you get arrested, it ain't my problem. But I'm not itchin' for my brothers to be sent to a boys' home if Soda gets arrested too. That's your problem, Mathews." He sighed. "Now get your ass in the cop car and I suggest you bring it to the station to avoid more trouble."

I didn't give him time to reply, instead I drove away with Soda riding shotgun.

"Sodapop, I don't want you to argue with me. You're grounded for a week and that's final." He groaned and leaned the back of his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the window's side.

"You're no fun, Darry," he said, acting ten years younger than he actually is.

"You won't find it fun either when you spend the rest of the night in your room. That was stupid and you know it. And no going out with Steve for the week, buddy!"

"That ain't fair!" he retorted, and I gripped the stirring wheel tighter, my knuckles turning white and my jaw clenched. He huffed and stayed silent, knowing that there would be no further argument. We both were in a bad mood, that much was obvious.

We saw the hospital in front of us and I pulled in, parking in the nearest spot where the entrance was.

I stopped at the receptionist's desk for the release forms while Sodapop already hurried to Pony's room, not even glancing my way.

I sighed. This would sure be a long night.

~Soda's POV~

I knocked on Pony's door and opened it without waiting for him to say so. He looked surprised when he saw me, but he was glad. He smiled as I hugged him.

"Soda," he said, hugging me back. "I thought you were at work?" I broke the embrace and bit my lip, looking at the hall as I heard Darry's footsteps.

"Er, I'll explain later, 'kay? Darry's here with the forms, and you'll be out of here in no time!" He jumped out of bed eagerly but he almost fell on the floor. I grabbed him just in time.

"Pony! You okay?" I asked. I thought it was a stupid question, but Ponyboy didn't seem to think so; he winced.

"Yeah, just...my chest still hurts. I feel like I've been stabbed or somethin'." I eased him on a chair instead of on the bed. God knows that he didn't want to spend half a second more on that hospital bed!

"Or somethin'," I replied. I watched with amusement as his face shifted from confusion to understanding, and he half-glared at me. "How do you know what it feels like to be stabbed, anyway? To my knowledge, you never were." He scowled.

"Hardy har-har. You're so funny, Soda," he mocked, and I ruffled his hair with affection. He jerked away from me, but I pulled him in a choking hold,—without being rough or cutting off his air—ruffling his hair again.

"Gah, Soda, cut it out!" he said, struggling, but I laughed.

"Yeah, Soda, let him go," said a voice, and we both turned toward the door to see Darry, holding the now signed release forms. Ponyboy looked at him, hopeful. "Can we go now, Darry?" he asked, and Darry smirked.

"Sure we can, but don't you want to change, first? I don't think you'll want to go home wearing a gown, kiddo." He looked at himself, and sure enough, he was still wearing his hospital gown. He grinned sheepishly and caught the change of clothes that Darry brought him that I hadn't even noticed he was holding in his arms. He walked in the bathroom and changed there, since he sorta hated to change in front of us. Plus, he didn't want no nurse to pass by and see him half-naked!

...If it were me, I wouldn't mind!

He came back with his gown and threw it in the garbage can. I chuckled as I saw how excited the expression of his face was, but then he scowled when Nurse Anna rolled a wheelchair in the room.

"I don't have to sit in there, do I?" he half-asked, half-sighed, and Anna nodded.

"Hospital policy, sweetie. But I can let your brother wheel you back to Darrel's car." I grinned.

"'Course I can do that!" I said, and Pony giggled. He sat down on the chair, with Anna helping him, and I strolled down the halls, pushing the wheelchair at a rather fast speed. Darry was struggling to keep us with us, which made Pony turn his head to look at him and grin at the annoyed expression on Darry's face.

When we got to the truck, Pony hopped out, and a little too fast. He stumbled and I caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

"Take it easy, little brother," Darry scolded, and Pony mumbled an apology.

I helped him in the truck and he sat between Darry and me. It was getting to be a pretty tight fit, considering he just got in a growth spurt and his legs were getting too long to fit in the middle of the truck.

Still, we were glad to finally have him walking and sitting by our side. And I could tell he was happy too.

We were about half-way to the house when I noticed that Pony was silent. I looked over at him and saw that he was asleep on Darry's shoulder. I smiled at Darry who smiled back lovingly. I knew that he wasn't that close to Ponyboy and that he hadn't actually apologized yet for slapping him, and things were sorta awkward between the two of them.

Before I knew it, we pulled up. I shook Ponyboy awake and he mumbled something that sounded like: "Five more minutes..." I chuckled and poked him on his cheek numerous times. He groaned. "Whaat...?" he said, looking at me with half-opened eyes.

"C'mon baby bro, we're home," I said with a smile, and his eyes opened as wide as they could in his groggy state. He looked to his left and saw that we were home, and he smiled. I took his hand and helped him up.

He had trouble staying up on his feet, so he leaned on me most of the way. "You okay, Pony?" I asked once we had reached the house.

"Do you mind if I go lay down?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Sure you can, little brother," Darry answered before I could say anything. He led our baby brother to his room, and seconds later, walked out of it, gently closing the door behind him.

"Darry?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Pony's gonna be alright?"

Darry hesitated a little, but then smiled and said: "Sure, Soda. He's gonna be fine. I just hope nothing else will happen to change that."

I hoped so, too.


	12. Surprise Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter!**

**Warning: this chapter is small (about the same lenght as chapter 6, a little less than 1 000 words) and I have a cliffy at the end! I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be busy this weekend so unfortunately you'll have to wait until next weekend to see my next chapter! Just warning you!**

**Note: This chapter is in Pony's POV entirely. There's a time jump (the three dots: '...') so don't ask what it means, please. Oh, and R &amp; R, please guys, at least two per chapter or three would really be enough for me! Thanks!**

**Now, read on!**

**..oOo..**

I woke up to the sun up high in the sky, sunlight penetrating through my window to hit my face, I groaned, pushing the covers off me and shielding my eyes, using my arm. I got up, scurrying through my clothes until I found a pair of sweatpants and a red t-shirt. I put them on, then walked out of mine and Soda's bedroom, but not before checking for the time on my alarm clock. 9 am. Not bad.

I walked in the kitchen, but then I realised that no one was home; and by no one, I meant anyone in the gang. "Hello?" I called, but as expected, I didn't get any answer.

It was then that I noticed the small note on the table. I picked it up and read:

_Ponyboy,_

_We're gone to work. Two-Bit will drop by to check on you and bring you some grub for lunch. Soda finishes at five and I'll be there a little after six. Don't start dinner; park your rear on the couch and rest._

_-Darry_

I sighed, thinking about how I hated staying put, but in truth, I didn't feel well enough to do anything. So, despite Darry's absence, I did as he said on the note; I rested. For once.

And boy, by noon, I had rested too much. I was bored to death by the time Two-Bit came in, carrying what looked like a ham sandwich and a Pepsi, no doubt from the DX.

"Hey, kid!" he greeted. "You about done resting?" Two-Bit knew the score; in fact, the whole gang did. They knew how much I loved resting, sarcastically speaking.

"You could say that," I muttered, loud enough so he could hear me. He chuckled and gave me the stuff he brought.

"Here: figured you'd want something like that for lunch." I nodded, already sipping my Pepsi. I was a Pepsi fiend, and I'll probably stay that way for a while. Another thing that was pretty obvious to the gang.

"How's school been so far?" I asked once I found the will to let go of my Pepsi.

"Jesus, kid, you're the only kid I know that cares about school so much," he teased, and when I scowled, he grinned. "The usual. Although, some Socs started rumors about you. Steve managed to shut two guys up with his hands—balled up in fists, mind you—and it wasn't really pretty." His grin widened.

"He didn't get into trouble, did he?" I asked. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't worried for Steve, he knows how to take care of himself. I just didn't want anyone in the gang get in trouble 'cause of me.

He shook his head. "Nope, and the Socs didn't rat him out either. For once," he added, grinning. I had to smile to that. "I'll bring your books if you want to."

I nodded. "That'd clear the boredom."

He chuckled. "Kid, you only have the weekend to rest. By Monday, you won't feel like getting up for school, trust me." Oh, I trusted him; if I took too much time, my brothers would tickle me to death. I don't complain though, when they do. I like having these kinds of moments with my brothers, when we can just act like that: brothers.

Two-Bit looked at the clock and smiled. "Alright, time for a wonderful afternoon with the checkered-shirt set in school!" he said, putting emphasis on 'wonderful'. Of course, that was sarcastic; but Two-Bit liked school, perhaps even more than I did. He just didn't like the Socs that came with it. Which Greaser would?

He gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the house, waving at me. "See ya later, Two-Bit!" I said, waving back. Before long, the familiar screeching of tires echoed outside, and Two-Bit was gone.

I looked at the book that he'd given me. Gone with the Wind. He didn't even know that I wanted it, and I hadn't had any time to read it. Not wanting to watch TV anymore and not knowing what else to do, I opened the book to the first page. Soon, I lost myself in the characters' world.

...

A knock at the door made me snap out of my reading. I had probably read for hours, too engrossed in the book. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four. I smiled, thinking that maybe it was one of the gang playing a joke on me since school let out and they all planned to come here, but when I opened the door, my smile faded.

"What are you doing here?"


	13. Cherry Blush

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Well, I kept my word at least. Now, the surprise visitor will be revealed! Written in Pony's POV but will switch. You'll know when.**

**Note: For the next chapters, I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update. I have theatre practice from tomorrow to Thursday (Annie AND Outsiders) and I have like three exams the same week, so I'll be too busy to update. Then if everything goes to plan, on Friday I should be heading to my father's house for my Christmas vacations. I'll barely be able to touch his laptop to post more chapters since I don't see him often and I'd like to spend time with him. I come back home around the 29th of December but I'll be busy with packing and showing vacation pictures to my mom; you know, the usual stuff from when you get back from a fun week on vacation! And then I'll celebrate Christmas AND New Year with my mom's family and her, so I'll be busy. And then I'll try to make time for a day or two to spend time with friends.**

**Basically, I won't be able to update from two to three weeks, if not more. I didn't leave a cliffy at the end of the chapter so you wouldn't be pissed that you have to wait a long time for the next chapters. Lucky you! Thoughtful of me, isn't it? *Chuckles***

**Another thing: You might find that Darry is a little OOC in the end of the chapter. See a "younger side" of him!**

**That was about it! Now for reviews:**

**Seth Clearwater:**** You'll see! ;)**

**Guest:**** Thank you! It's nice to be back!**

**vampangel33:**** Glad you like it! I hope the visitor is enough for you! :)**

**Aaaand that pretty much concludes my A/N. Now please, please, PLEASE R&amp;R, I really like it when you do, and read on now!**

**..oOo..**

"Hello, Ponyboy."

Cherry Valence rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, holding some sheets with the other. To say I was surprised was the understantment of the year. I never thought I'd see her again.

"I, uh, I brought some homework along. Since, you're in one of Bob's classes and he couldn't come here to bring them to you, so he gave them to me." She paused. "Plus, I wanted to see how you were doing."

_How thoughtful of you_, I said in my mind. I wouldn't say it out loud; I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But I couldn't help but think why she bothered to come here. After all, she was a Soc, and Socs rarely cared about Greasers.

"Why didn't you visit me at the hospital?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "I did, once, when you still were in your coma. I...I didn't want to visit you when you were awake. I didn't want to see how Bob had messed with your mind." I winced. Her tone had sounded apologetic of her boyfriend's behavior, but to say that I was messed up…it kinda hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind," I whispered loud enough so she could hear me. I didn't know what to talk about, as long as it was far away from the subject she brought just a moment before.

She nodded. "You seem to be doing better now," she stated. I nodded without adding anything.

She looked at the sheets she was still clutching in her hand and slightly blushed. "Oh, I...almost forgot about them. Here," she said, giving them to me. I took them, my arm hanging limp next to my side afterward.

"Well, uh, thanks," I acknowledged. She nodded and then she turned around, walking back in her red Stingray.

"Cherry?" I said, making her turn around to face me. "I meant it," I said before I could stop myself. "Thanks…for everything."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She glanced at her car. "I have to go now. See you at school, Ponyboy."

As her Stingray sped out of my street, I could only stand there, looking at where I saw it last. Deep down inside, I knew I wouldn't see Cherry Valance in school. Perhaps I would catch a glimpse of her in the hallways once in a while, but she was too stuck up to speak to me when her friends were around.

Two-Bit and Johnny found me on the porch ten minutes later, still standing on that same spot, still clutching the homework sheets and looking in the distance.

~Johnny's POV~

I watched Pony out of the corner of my eye. When Two-Bit and I had found Ponyboy standing on the porch, looking at nothing, I walked over to him and shook his arm a little.

Ponyboy had snapped out of it, dropping the sheets he was clutching on the ground next to him. I bent down and picked them up for him, since he wasn't supposed to even be up.

And now, he was on the couch, working on the sheets, not saying a word. I knew that he was always keeping focus on his homework and stuff, but jeez, he was too silent. I'd talk to him when we'll be alone.

"I should go home, I think I have to take care of the lil' sis tonight," Two-Bit said after a while. "See ya'll later!"

"Bye," I said softly while Ponyboy waved. The door slammed, making him jump.

"Pony, you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He faintly smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Two-Bit startled me, is all." I smiled sadly.

"I meant since we came back, Pone," I cleared. "You've been too silent."

He sighed and then he looked up at me. "I got a surprise visitor a couple of minutes 'fore you guys came," he stated. I bit my lip.

"You don't mean…" I said, and paused. The gang knew about Bob and Randy visiting Pony at the hospital to apologize, and then the…issue between him and Soda. I just hoped that it wasn't Bob visiting him again and bothering him.

He instantly shook his head. "No! It was…Cherry Valance," he answered, and I could tell that he wasn't lying. Still, I was shocked.

"Cherry Valance?" I asked. "Are you sure it was her?" He nodded, looking annoyed.

"Her hair's not that hard to miss," he sarcastically answered, and then he stopped when he saw me. I guess I must've looked hurt. "Aw, I'm sorry Johnnycakes, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine," I said, shrugging it off. He was guilty, but he tried to hide it. "Yeah, she's the one who gave me those sheets," he explained, pointing at them with his pencil. I nodded; it made sense.

"She didn't come just to bring you the sheets, did she?" I asked matter-of-factly. He shook his head.

"She wanted to know how I was doing." He paused, then looked at me. "Say, is it true? That she visited me while I was in a coma?"

I bit my lip and tried to hide it, but he could see right through me, so I nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't really pretty."

He looked up at me, startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dallas was here when she came," I explained. He paled some. "She…she started crying when she saw you. Started saying that it was her fault for not stopping…Bob. Said she didn't mean anything bad to happen to you. Said she cared." I paused, letting the information sink in for him.

"Then what?" he asked after a second or two.

"Dallas blew at her. Said that no Soc cared for any Greaser. Said she had nerves to even show up in your hospital room. That it indeed was her fault for everything. Man, I hate seeing a girl bawl." He paled some more. "She apologized one last time before leaving. We saw her at school but she didn't even glance at us. She acted as if nothing happened."

Pony swore under his breath, catching me by surprise, since Pony rarely tried to swear, except when Socs were hassling us. "That's the thing I hate. Monday I'll be back to school and she'll ignore me. She'll pretend she never came here in the first place." I could tell he was getting angry, so I put my hand on his shoulder, making him stop his ranting and look up at me.

"That's her loss, Pone, not yours. Ignore her too, see how she likes it."

He stared for a moment and then grinned. "Quite the advice, Johnnycakes," he claimed, laughing softly. Then his smile faded. "I guess…I can do that."

I smiled back. "'Course you can. Show her that Bob didn't do anything to you." He nodded, grinning. That lightened the mood, and he went back to his homework, looking less tense than he was a couple of minutes ago. I watched TV while sometimes looking at him in the corner of my eye, making sure he'd be fine. But I knew he would.

~Darry's POV~

When I got home from work, Johnny was watching TV while Soda and Steve were playing cards next to him. The shower was running.

"Is Pony in the shower?" I asked Johnny. He jumped, startled, but then he calmed down seeing it was me.

"Hey Darry," he greeted. "Yeah, he's in there." I nodded, stepping in the kitchen to cook dinner, only to find a casserole full of spaghetti.

"Soda, did you cook?" I asked, knowing that it was my turn to cook, but the spaghetti looked normal. "Normal" defined no food coloring.

"Nah, Pony n' Johnny did," he said, causing Johnny to blush.

"Johnny?" I asked, trying to even my tone so it wouldn't sound too surprised. Johnny nodded.

"My mom ain't gonna cook for me," he said matter-of-factly. "Plus, I liked helping Pony." Then, he blushed. "We kinda made a mess, so that's why he took a shower."

"That's right," a voice said behind me, and I turned to look at Pony, who was clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair still damp from the shower. "I had spaghetti sauce all over my face and more mixed in my hair."

"Sorry, Pony," Johnny squeaked guiltily.

Pony flashed him one of his crooked grins. "Awe, shucks, Johnnycakes, it's fine." Johnny smiled back. Then Pony looked back at me and glanced at the casserole. "You gonna eat it? I didn't make it for nothing."

"I'm gonna shower first," I answered, ruffling his hair as I walked by. "Sheesh, kiddo, lemme wash up 'fore I eat what you did. It could actually taste good for once."

He glared at me but I could tell it was playful. He tried to deck me on the arm but he was too slow; I ducked and closed the bathroom door before he could try again. I could hear Soda laughing, probably at the face Pony made. I shook my head; boys will be boys. I'd choose being the teen over the "parental brother" any time of the day, but I don't regret my decisions either.

After a couple of minutes, the water turned cold, and I groaned, reluctantly walking out of the shower and towel-drying myself. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door, tip-toeing to my room to get some clothes on. I walked back inside the kitchen when I was dressed, seeing that Pony was just done putting the table.

"Dinner!" he yelled, startled when he turned and almost bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going, kiddo!" I said, giving him a playful shove. He almost shoved me but then he noticed that I had a plateful of spaghetti and I would drop it if he shoved me, so I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. It felt good to be just a brother and tease my kid brother mercifully.

We sat down around the table and started eating, most of the guys talking about their days.

"And then this old hag sewed me..."

"Man, he was _too_ happy!..."

"I got a detention but skipped..."

I interrupted Steve, Soda and Two-Bit when I noticed that Pony and Johnny were keeping quiet. "How 'bout your day, Pone?" All eyes turned on my baby brother, and even Soda curiously asked him the same question.

"I, uh..." he started, and then he looked at Johnny, who gave him a look that I couldn't quite describe, but it was one that Pony didn't like. "I got, uh...a visitor." He blushed, embarrassed to be the center of attention. We all knew that he hated that. Two-Bit raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"What's her name?" he swiftly asked. Ponyboy blushed some more, making Two-Bit's smirk widen. "I knew it! Pony's seeing a girl!"

"Shove it, you idiot," Steve hissed at him and smirked at Ponyboy. "I wanna know who that chick is."

Pony bit his lip. "Erm... it's, uh...it was Cherry Valance."

Two-Bit, who was taking a sip of his beer, nearly spit it out on me. His eyes widened and he looked at Pony as I glared at Two-Bit. "You shittin' me? The red-head came here?"

Two-Bit was about the only one who tried to hook up Ponyboy with girls, and Cherry Valance was no exception. I heard from the guys that he tried talking to her in school about my baby brother, and that it supposedly didn't end well.

Knowing that she came here to visit him, Two-Bit would try new tricks. He was also the only one who seemed to take her seriously, well, with Johnny. I didn't believe half the shit Pony told us then; about the fact she wanted to check on him, about the fact that she'd see him at school, and about the fact she cared. I still found it odd that she would visit him at the hospital, but I never said anything about it.

Once Pony finished his tale about her visit, the guys started teasing him, until he was beat red. I shushed them and told them to watch TV or do something else than bother him. He started on the dishes, but I stopped him.

"You cooked that, let me handle the rest." He smiled before heading to the living room.

"Hey Pony, wanna go to the Dingo with us?" Soda asked. I imagined Steve groaning but trying to keep quiet about it.

"Nah, I think I'll call it a night," he replied. "I'm kinda tired." To put emphasis to his statement, he yawned. I thought about what the doctor told us; that Pony should need plenty of rest.

As he walked to his room, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Go rest, kiddo, and good night." He looked up at me and smiled.

"'Night, Darry," he said softly, and then he closed his door behind him. I barely heard shuffling noises before those were replaced by soft snoring.


	14. Author's Note, HIATUS

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter.**

**I'm unfortunately putting this story on hold for now. I know it's wrong to start a story, get far with it, then start another one and desert the first one, but I didn't feel right with this story. My other story, Early Fire, is getting more successful than this one was, so I want to focus my attention on that story. **

**Plus, I want to completely rewrite this story, since it doesn't feel right to me and it isn't quite as realistic as Early Fire. **

**I dearly apologise to you guys about this situation. The story will be deleted when all the chapters will be re-written, and I'll start posting it. The story will NOT be deleted completely and will NOT be forgotten. Eventually I'll re-post it again; but for now I'm focusing my attention on Early Fire and putting this one on HIATUS.**

**I hope you forgive me. I appreciate all the support you guys gave me through this story. I hope you'll still be following me when I'll start re-posting it in the near future.**

**Please check out Early Fire if you're not mad at me about this story and if it isn't too much to ask, also review please.**

**Love y'all,**

**-Shattered Aura**


End file.
